


одним прекрасным утром

by Sumiregava



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Past Child Abuse, just a little
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: Персиваль открывает окно, и темнота торопливо втекает в комнату, словно успела замерзнуть снаружи, ожидая его. Дымные щупальца охватывают плечи, руки, залезают под манжеты и ворот рубашки, ерошат волосы, одно, самое смелое, проводит по лицу, и Персиваль снисходительно прикрывает глаза, позволяя пройтись по ресницам. Криденс каждый раз желает заново убедиться, что перед ним точно аврор.





	одним прекрасным утром

Персиваль Грейвз не обладает пророческим даром – интуиция аврора это другое – так что каждый раз, каждый вечер ему остается только надеяться. И сегодня он как обычно глядит в окно - не может сдержать улыбку, видя за стеклом непроглядную черноту. Ни фонарей, ни сомнительных, но все же существующих звезд в нью-йоркском небе, ни светящихся окон соседних домов, только обскур.

Персиваль открывает окно, и темнота торопливо втекает в комнату, словно успела замерзнуть снаружи, ожидая его. Дымные щупальца охватывают плечи, руки, залезают под манжеты и ворот рубашки, ерошат волосы, одно, самое смелое, проводит по лицу, и Персиваль снисходительно прикрывает глаза, позволяя пройтись по ресницам. Криденс каждый раз желает заново убедиться, что перед ним точно аврор. Грейвз не против, но надо и меру знать. Когда тьма касается его рта, он мотает головой «Ну, полно!» и, все еще не открывая глаз, накрывает ладонью потек тьмы на плече.

После некоторого колебания тот превращается в пальцы – теплые, сильные, с короткими неровными ногтями. Каждый раз у обскура уходит чуть меньше времени на то, чтобы превратиться в человека. Каждый раз он чуть быстрее вспоминает, как это – быть человеком. Персиваль воспринимает это как личную победу и, возможно, не так уж и не прав.

Он открывает глаза и видите Криденса, стоящего перед ним. На Криденсе нет ни нитки (не то забыл, зачем, не то не вспомнил, как), и ни шрама, и последнее действительно огорчает – чем лучше он помнит себя, чем яснее воспринимает как человека, тем точнее воспроизводит.

Но он здесь, стоит, положив руку на плечо Персиваля, и этого уже достаточно - почти что.

\- Ванная? – предлагает Грейвз. Криденс уходит в размышления, явно пытаясь вспомнить что это, а потом решительно кивает. Персиваль за руку ведет его в ванную, включает воду, сыпет ароматную соль и помогает Криденсу забраться, а сам идет за книгой.

\- Динозавры, - объявляет он, вернувшись, - ты хоть слышал о них? – и осекается, потому что Криденс не слушает, вместо этого сосредоточенно рассматривая вспухшие красные полосы на ладонях, свежие следы побоев, которым он не подвергался больше года.

\- Ну вот опять, - вздыхает Персиваль, и, положив книгу на пол, опускается на край ванны и перехватывает руки Криденса. – Давай помогу.

Под его касаниями раны затягиваются, и Персиваль заставляет Криденса повернуться, чтобы осмотреть его спину. Она уже не гладкая, покрыта старыми рубцами, и, с одной стороны, хорошо, что Криденс чуть больше вспомнил о своей жизни, но с другой – Персиваль не знает, кого ему хотелось бы убить больше, Гриндевальда или Мери Лу. Первый хотя бы не прикрывал творимую мерзость чужим благом.

Криденс выворачивается из его рук и сползает ниже, так, что над водой остается только голова и узкие колени.

\- Я слышал о динозаврах, - произносит он, - но мало, а мистер Скамандер говорит только о магических животных. Расскажи.

Персиваль подбирает книгу и следующий час выразительно читает, время от времени вставляя свои комментарии и демонстрируя Криденсу иллюстрации. Когда им обоим надоедает, Криденс выбирается из ванны, уверенно вытирается и надевает предложенный Персивалем халат – мягкий, теплый.

Телесные ощущения тоже помогают удерживаться в реальности.

Они отправляются спать, Персиваль – в пижаме, Криденс – в том же халате. Мальчишка блаженно жмурится, когда Персиваль с нажимом проводит руками по его спине. Большего он себе не позволяет – Криденс не то не может, не то не желает вспоминать об этой стороне телесности, и, пусть и льнет к Персивалю при каждом удобном случае, желает лишь тепла, хотя иногда вспоминает, что люди могут делать друг с другом, и предлагает – неуверенно, словно сомневаясь в самой идее. Возбужден он не бывает.

Персиваль неизменно отказывается - демонстративно фыркая, с легким сердцем, - но следующий день у его подчиненных обычно выдается нелегкий.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сообщает Криденс. Он долго устраивается, и, наконец, замирает, закинув на Персиваля руку и ногу и несколько щупалец тьмы и уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Персивалю не ясно, как в такой позе может быть удобно, но скоро Криденс уже ровно сопит, а через минуту он засыпает и сам.

Он не закрыл шторы, так что утром в окно бьет солнце. Как обычно, Криденса рядом уже нет, и когда он появится, через неделю ли, через месяц – остается лишь гадать. Впрочем, можно еще связаться с Ньютом Скамандером – обскур часто путешествует с ним, а если еще и пользоваться способами связи не-магов, можно не беспокоиться о том, что кто-то узнает о теме их общения. Снобизм магов иногда потрясающе полезен, а телеграф Персиваль полагает величайшим из изобретений.

В коридоре раздаются шаги босых ног, но прежде, чем Персиваль успевает достать палочку, в комнате появляется Криденс с крайне сосредоточенным выражением лица.

\- Я приготовил завтрак, - он делает паузу. – Ты любишь яичницу.

\- Это вопрос? – не может не поинтересоваться Грейвз, и Криденс мотает головой.

\- Это я помню. Я… я тоже люблю яичницу.

За окном шумит просыпающийся Нью-Йорк, на карнизе урчит голубь, маги и простые люди живут своей жизнью, а глава Департамента магического правопорядка и самое страшное из волшебных чудовищ смотрят друг другу в глаза и никак не могут перестать улыбаться.


End file.
